


Не забывай обо мне

by eugenias



Series: Don't forget about me [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: история о том, как Стив помог друзьям, но так и не смог закрыть дыру в душе.Сборник связанных драбблов.





	1. три — i just need to know that you won't forget about me // стив, питер (упоминание баки/пит)

**Author's Note:**

> НЕ знаю зачем, НЕ знаю как и вообще грусть-тоска-печаль. 
> 
> Сонгфик.  
> Cloves–Don't forget about me (баки/пит, стив/тони)  
> Coldplay – Up&Up (брюс/нат)
> 
> всё что бакипит — написано когда-то для саммертайм

Сложив вещи в машину, Стив оглядывается и видит, как Питер несёт сестру на руках. Она смешно тащит его за ворот, улыбается, что-то бормоча, и Стив ловит себя на мысли, что из этого получился бы отличный кадр для семейной открытки на Рождество.

_Рождество в действительно наступит ещё нескоро._

Без посторонней помощи, Питер усаживает сестру в детское кресло. С ним она всегда смеётся, таскает его за волосы и иногда кусается. Он не злится, позволяет ей делать всякие глупости, вспоминая, что сестра у него одна. Пит даёт ей чупа-чупс, наскоро стащенный из домашней плошки с конфетами, и закрывает дверь.

— Я поведу, ладно? — серьёзно говорит он. Стив вздыхает, потирая глаза, и почти незаметно мотает головой. — Ты опять почти не спал.

— Я был на войне, Пит, и там далеко не всегда была возможность поспать. Как-то справлялись, знаешь.

— Но мы не на войне, пап, и тебе нужен отдых.

Было стыдно признавать, но Стив нуждался в отдыхе, хоть и за последние два месяца не сделал ничего значительного. Он даже перестал бриться, и его гладкие щёки быстро обросли щетиной.

Питер, продолжая с настойчивостью смотреть на отца, приводит ещё несколько аргументов, и пока Стив думает, он уже садится за руль. Стив смотрит на принцессу, которой Пит улыбается и протягивает ладонь, жаждая получить в ответ «пять», а потом всё же садится в пассажирское кресло.

Всю дорогу они играют в «собаку», Питер чаще и громче всех выкрикивает это слово, когда очередная собака едет в машине или бредёт по пустой обочине. А потом Стив засыпает, от усталости, и наконец расслабляется.

И ему снится Тони, который ведёт машину. Они едут в один из старых домов Говарда, расположенный в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, Стив смеётся, а Тони постоянно отвлекается от дороги, потому что улыбка Стива – золото; у Стива щемит в груди, потому что Тони такой живой, что слёзы льются сами собой, сдержать их не получается, и он просыпается с тем же ужасом на лице.

За окном густые леса, а в зеркале заднего вида Стив видит своё жалкое выражение лица. Принцесса спит, и Стив думает, что так даже лучше, не придётся объяснять почему папа так расстроен. Питер спокойно ведёт машину, смотря вперёд. Он предлагает Стиву попить воды, и тот с удовольствием соглашается, беря маленькую бутылку, что валяется между сиденьями.

— Пеппер звонила, — сообщает Питер. Стив взволнованно смотрит на него, боясь услышать что-то непоправимое. — Всё улажено. Она нашла лучшего адвоката и пытается добиться лишения места в совете для мистера Андерсона.

— Отлично, — кивает Стив и делает новый глоток. Новость действительно хорошая.

В Питере так много от Тони, думает Стив, и не сводит с него изучающего взгляда всю дорогу. Он полон энергии и сил всегда, стремится к науке и делает успехи в постижении мира. Он вдохновляет. Его самого и сестру. Он словно идёт наперекор судьбе, и Стив полностью его поддерживает.

— Слушай, тётя Нат и Баки будут там раньше нас, если хорошо попросить, и...

— Вы с Баки... Помирились?

— Нет, — спокойно говорит Пит, но Стив видит как он сглатывает; его ресницы дрожат, он несколько раз моргает, чтобы избавиться от этого неприятного чувства.

— Я хочу всё сделать сам.

И быть может Стив ещё пожалеет, что не позволил Наташе и Баки зачистить дом до их приезда, не позволил убрать из его жизни последнее, что делал Тони, но сейчас это было самым верным решением. Стив держался за этот шанс, за ещё одну возможность покопаться в вещах мужа, поругаться на чёртов бардак, надеясь, что где-то там есть вещь, которая по-прежнему пахнет Тони.

Питер понимает всё без слов, отправляет сообщение, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Он ловит взгляд Стива и уверенно кивает, поддерживая.

Это последний шанс, или может, ещё один, попрощаться с Тони. Это горько, больно так, что Стиву кажется, что после его придётся собирать по эмоциональным кусочкам, по крупинкам, и сердце пропускает очередной удар, что давно стало нормой.


	2. три — is there more than we can see? // стив, баки (упоминание баки/пит)

Солнце палит сильно, Стиву кажется, что он может схлопотать ожог, даже не выходя на улицу. Баки помогает Стиву чистить бассейн от веток и листьев, что скопились там за долгое время. Они вывозят довольно много мусора и всё время болтают, как два настоящих бруклинских друга.

На миг Баки останавливается, чешет глаз, готовясь что-то сказать, и Стив замирает, смотрит внимательно, пытаясь прочитать по лицу эмоции, что Баки старательно прячет.

— Врачи говорят, что будет двойня, — невпопад произносит Баки, и у Стива появляется улыбка на лице. У Наташи округлился животик, теперь его уже не спрячешь. — Но Брюс по-прежнему не выходит на связь.

— А Нат?

— Весела и добра, — ухмыляется Баки. — Никогда такой её не видел. Словно Брюса никогда и не было, знаешь. А я… Что я могу?

— Быть рядом, как настоящий друг, — говорит Стив.

Стив уверен, что Баки справляется, он не может иначе. Стив поджимает губы, думая о том, что хотел бы так же, но знает, что в другом положении. Брюс же просто прячется, чтобы те, кого он любит, чтобы Наташа была в безопасности. Но он всегда может вернуться. К Наташе и к своим ещё не родившимся детям.

Тони не может, и от этой мысли сдавливает грудную клетку.

Он мотает головой, сжимает зубы, кусает губы, но всё бестолку. Сегодня он вряд ли будет спать.

— Как там совет директоров? Всё ещё рычит?

— Пеппер с ним разобралась. Почти разобралась. Остался там один такой...

— Могу его пристрелить, — шутливо перебивает Баки, почти смеясь. И хоть это не похоже на шутку, Стив искренне смеётся. — Подзаработаю.

— Ты настоящий друг, — улыбается Стив, выкидывая очередную кучу мусора из бассейна.

Потом повисает молчание. Стив этого почти не замечает. Они проходят по всему участку, и работа, которой они занимаются, отвлекает от любых мыслей.

— А где Питер? — спрашивает Баки, когда весь мусор собран.

Они стоят около большой груды мусора, упакованного в пакеты. Стив переводит взгляд на Баки, наконец понимая, что у каждого своя боль в сердце. Стив молчит, и Баки больше не в силах смотреть на него. Он утыкается взглядом в землю, складывает руки на груди, и с каждым выдохом напряжение возрастает, воздух тяжелеет, а для Стива это всё равно что новая пытка. Страшная пытка.

— Он поехал в город, — врёт Стив, вспоминая, что Питер собирался к Эм Джей, — не сказал зачем.

— Он всё ещё злится?

— Он будет злиться всю жизнь, Бак. В этом он очень похож на Тони.

— Ты же не винишь меня? — в голосе Барнса много сомнения.

— Ты правильно сделал, что сдержал его тогда, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — Смерть их обоих я бы не пережил.

Баки чувствует, что Стив не договаривает, но молчит. Стив знает, что Баки не обдуришь, но сказать ему правду выше его сил. Не сейчас.

Брюс в любой момент может вернуться к Наташе.

Питер в любой момент может простить Баки.

Но Стив по-прежнему остаётся один.


	3. три — so much love // стив, баки/питер

У Питера не сладкая жизнь, как думают все вокруг. Молодой парень, наследник огромной империи, избалованный до невозможности, думают все. Но никто не знает, как Пит увлечён наукой, насколько _неважными_ для него являются деньги. Насколько он сам себе разбил сердце, и как ему горько от потери отца.

Баки рядом со Стивом, и это бесит. Не потому что он ревнует своего бывшего к своему отцу, нет. Потому что Баки маячит перед глазами и так улыбается, словно ничего и никогда не было. Это выводит из себя, и он закрывается в старой отцовской лаборатории, разбирая там всяких хлам.

— Давай я помогу, — предлагает ему Стив, но Питер лишь нервно мотает головой, отказываясь.

— Я лучше разбираюсь в отцовских штучках.

Стив кивает, он знает, что Питер прав, потому что сам Стив в «этих штучках» абсолютно не бум-бум.

Стив кивает, он знает, что Питер не прав, потому что обвиняет Баки в том, за что его следовало бы поблагодарить.

В заваленной разными примочками комнате думать о себе просто некогда, Питер погружается в атмосферу, находя всё более интересные вещи. И каждый раз, открывая новую коробку и заглядывая в один из ящиков, Питер гадает, что его там ждёт.

Может, очередная схема работы репульсоров Железного Человека, над которыми Тони работал всегда. А может, это просто исписанная салфетка, которую Тони принёс с совещания совета директоров. Но вместо возможных глупостей, Питер находит какие-то распечатки, изучает их и понимает, что отец готовил что-то невероятное для Стива. Тут оказываются и наработки романтического тура для двоих, и небольшая тетрадка, в которой рукой отца исписаны все листы, словно он подбирал какие-то значимые слова, чтобы затем высказать их Стиву.

Питер читает, не в силах оторваться, и думает, что Стив будет рад увидеть это. Но когда он видит одну строчку, мир падает на его плечи. В груди как будто чего-то не хватает. Как будто – дыра.

Тони обещает быть со Стивом до конца своих дней. Обещает любить его после смерти. Обещает любить его всегда.

Следующим утром Питер сталкивается с Баки на кухне. Кажется, они оба поднялись слишком рано, чтобы не встретить друг друга в одиночестве с кофе в руках, но ни один не подумал, что другой сделает точно так же.

У Пита ком подступает к горлу, когда Баки начинает говорить, робко и несвязно. Но Питер, перебивая, говорит, что Баки думал лишь о себе, спасая его тогда. Стив в корне не согласен, но не может выдать себя. Он случайно оказывается в прилегающей к кухне подсобке, когда Баки и Пит начинают горячий спор на кухне.

Наташа ещё отдыхает, как и маленькая принцесса, и Стив в полном спокойствие просто слушает двух когда-то любивших друг друга людей. Стив был уверен, что эта любовь ещё не прошла.

— Не могу поверить, что ты злишься из-за того, что я спас тебе жизнь, — говорит Баки уже с отчаянием. Его Питер давно вырос и мог постоять за себя.

— Я мог спасти его, понимаешь? Я мог спасти отца, но ты помешал.

— Это был чёртов портал из космической энергии, — возмущается Баки, но он скрывает это всё внутри; Стив просто слишком хорошо знает Баки.

— Я бы мог попытаться.

— И убил бы себя. И Стиву было бы очень приятно, что ты его бросил.

Стив сглатывает, вспоминая их с Баки разговор, и слышит удаляющиеся шаги. Питер ударяет по столешнице, но ни слова ни кричит вдогонку. Стив думает, что стоило бы вмешаться, но потом вспоминает, что купидон из него никогда не выходил. Чего только стоит подначивание Брюса, который теперь пропадает чёрт знает где.

А вечером, часов в семь, когда по телевизору показывают новые серии мультфильмов, Питер приходит к Стиву. Он видит, как сестра увлечена происходящим на экране, а отец рисует что-то в блокноте, который всегда таскает с собой. Пит садится на пол рядом, зная, что Стив не против, и протягивает волшебную по его скромному мнению находку.

Сначала Стив не понимает. Он листает, узнавая знакомые буквы, а потом вчитывается и осознает, что некоторые из записей как пересказ того, что было. Когда он доходит до того, что должно было быть, дышать становится всё сложней, словно астма вернулась снова; словно он стал тем слабым пареньком из Бруклина, которого подкашивало от сильного ветра.

Стив читает, а на глазах наворачиваются слёзы. Он старается не смотреть на Пита и при этом не испортить страницы влагой. Пит понимающе кивает и обещает, что уложит сестру спать. Стив уходит, потому что хочется остаться одному.

 

***

Он снова проснулся раньше, чем должен был. Пять тридцать восемь. Ну вот, снова. Это чёртово число словно преследует его. Решив наконец пойти против системы, Питер поднимается с кровати, напяливает старые домашние шорты, даже не вспомнив про нижнее бельё.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Пит слышит, как на кухне кто-то стучит, а ещё шипит масло на сковородке. Он закатывает глаза, тяжело и демонстративно вздыхает, входя на кухню, и удивляется, когда видит там Стива. Он внимательно следит за блинчиком, а потом, подцепляя лопаткой, переворачивает его. Пит не уверен в том, что происходит.

— Пап? — наконец говорит Пит, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку. — Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу не позволить тебе совершить ошибку, — спокойно отвечает Стив.

Питер смотрит, нахмурившись. Он не понимает, даже не хочет, а потом взгляд падает на тетрадку.

— Такие же блинчики готовил твой отец мне в первый раз, — улыбается Стив. — Знаешь, иногда я был слишком груб с ним, в каких-то вопросах и вовсе не соглашался, и Тони делал то, что лучше всего умел – слушал самого себя, стараясь спасти весь мир. И это было правильно.

Питер наблюдает, внимательно и сосредоточенно, чешет затылок. А потом на кухне появляется Баки, и всё вроде бы встает на свои места. Баки точно так же останавливается, сонный и взъерошенный, и Питер не может оторвать от него взгляд.

На самом деле Питер замёрз, прижав руки к груди, а на Баки была та самая футболка, что шла в комплект к шортам, что были надеты на нём. А ещё от него тепло и пахнет мятой, так по родному, так для Питера, что он на миг теряется. В груди разгорается огонёк, согревая, и быть может это безумие, но ему так хорошо от возможности смотреть на Баки.

— Стив? — интересуется Баки, когда тот достает два набора посуды для завтрака. Он разливает кофе по маленьким белоснежным чашкам, запах мяты сменяется корицей, и Питер закатывает глаза.

Он не злится, просто считает неправильным вот такое вмешательство отца в его жизнь. Но потом замечает, что Баки, чёрт возьми, улыбается. И вот это тоже бесит. Его ухмылка – слишком довольная – всё же выглядит искренней, когда Стив приглашает его сесть.

— Быть чьим-то миром – это прекрасно, — говорит Стив, проходя мимо Пита. — Не теряй его. Мы с твоей сестрой и тётей Нат уезжаем, так что… Хотя бы поговорите.

Стив уходит, а после Пит ухмыляется точно так же, как ухмылялся Баки некоторое время назад.

 

***

Питер думает о том, что много времени потерял зря, когда Баки вжимает его в стену. Они идут из кухни в спальню, но останавливаются у лестницы. Они одни, и в общем-то прятаться не обязательно. Пит соскучился так, что готов срывать футболку вместе с кожей.

От поцелуев болят губы, Баки грубо надавливает на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Баки двигается очень быстро, Питер отвык от такого ритма, но ловит его, наслаждаясь. Ударяясь головой о перилу, Пит вскрикивает, и Баки замедляется, целует открытую спину и тихо шепчет «Я так скучал, чёрт подери». Питер улыбается, но ничего не отвечает, он тихо стонет, опуская взгляд в пол, жмурится и совсем не хочет думать, что Бак использовал вместо смазки.

Движения бионической руки по члену так привычны, что Питер не понимает, когда начинает толкаться в неё. А потом становится невыносимо хорошо, что он просто закрывает глаза.

— Нам давно пора было это сделать, — шепчет Баки, утыкаясь в шею. Питер смеётся, поворачивается и целует его, ведь так давно хотелось.

И пусть губы болят, и пусть он, возможно, сегодня не сможет сесть, но это неважно. У них двойная порция диетического секса на завтрак, обед и ужин. Стив даже не думает им звонить.


	4. два — you can say it's mine and clench your fist // стив, нат (упоминание брюс/нат)

— Джим таки проболтался?

У Наташи суровый взгляд, но добрая улыбка. Она щурится, поднимая взгляд к небу, смотря на малышку, что сидит на плечах Стива. Принцесса обнимает его за голову, смешно держа за подбородок.

— Ну, — протягивает Роджерс, опуская взгляд в землю, и улыбается. — Он лишь упомянул, что ты аж светишься.

— И где вас только в сороковых учили сплетни сводить? — язвит Наташа.

Но это язвительность – прикрытие. Прикрытие – как обязательный пункт во всей её жизни. Она благодарит Стива за возможность побыть собой настоящей несколько минут или часов.

Принцессу с плеч Стив снимает, как только они входят в большой торговый центр. На эскалаторе она то и дело вертится, смотрит по сторонам, разглядывает всё вокруг, а парень, стоящий прямо за ними, делает снимок, думая, что из него получится отличный материал для статьи. Стив просит Пятницу проучить этого парня, зная, что та его не подведёт.

Отдел с детскими вещами невероятно большой. Под такой хоть отдельный магазин открывай. Наташа останавливается около витрины с выложенными на ней детскими носками. Среди всех возможных, что там есть, она выбирает две пары и идёт дальше, к кроваткам, ради которых Стив и привёз её сюда.

Выбор огромный, поэтому каждую кроватку приходится покачать. Кроватки для близнецов ей не нравятся. Они маленькие и лишь в одном цвете. Стив улыбается, видя возмущённое лицо Наташи.

— Ты можешь взять любую, — говорит Стив, на что Наташа качает головой.

— Даже при твоей щедрости, моя жилплощадь многого не позволит, тем более, что Барнсу тоже нужно где-то обитать.

При упоминании Баки Стив снова улыбается. Что-то подсказывает, что у Баки на эту точку зрения совершенно иное мнение. Издав смешок, он ловит нервный и недоумевающий взгляд Наташи. Та вскидывает брови, хватает какую-то игрушку и идёт к кассе.

Стив оплачивает покупки Наташи, а затем покупает принцессе милого игрушечного енота, которого, согласно этикетке, зовут Хьюстон. Она обнимает его.

— Спасибо, папочка! — благодарит она, и Стив расплывается в улыбке. А сердце предательски напоминает о Тони больным ударом.

Они останавливаются в кафе-мороженном на первом этаже торгового центра. Принцесса берёт мятный пломбир, а Наташа долго изучает ассортимент, прежде чем заказать порцию обычного ванильного.

— У Питера есть квартира в Нью-Йорке, — начинает Стив, но не успевает договорить.

— Хочешь, чтобы я туда переехала? — удивляется Наташа. Мороженое на редкость вкусное, так что она даже не злится.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась с нами, в доме. Когда дети появятся, должен же кто-то тебе помогать.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы их отец думал так же.

Она откидывается на спинку кресла, кладёт руки на живот и медленно гладит его. Стив думает, что это просто какой-то ритуал, ведь видит такое не впервые.

— Так скажи ему.

— Не стоит. Потом будет сюрприз.

— Подарок на Рождество?

— Или на День благодарения. Как повезёт.

Наташа беззаботна. Стив незаметно фотографирует её сбоку, когда она поднимается, и отправляет фото на известный ему номер, надеясь, что фото дойдёт до адресата.

— Думаю, что Баки поживёт с Питером, — наконец договаривает свою мысль Стив. — Им будет лучше жить отдельно от меня.

— Стив, — Наташа подходит совсем близко, заглядывая в его светлые, но полные грусти глаза, — мы с тобой, помнишь? — она спрашивает мягко, и он кивает, чувствуя, как принцесса тащит его за рукав.

— Помню, — сквозь зубы шипит он, делая акцент на нежелании говорить об этом.

— Помни одно слово: «Вместе».

Стив вспоминает. Телефон вибрирует в его руках.

В Наташиной сумочке две пары носков с героями ее жизни: Капитаном Америка и Железным Человеком.


	5. два — fixing up a car to drive in it again // брюс/нат

— Стив проболтался?

Честно сказать, Наташа волнуется. Брюс, появившийся из ниоткуда, стоит совсем рядом, скромно улыбается и постоянно поправляет очки. Его оранжевый пиджак слишком вытерся, на локтях виднеются заплаты, старые штаны выглядят не лучше, но сам Брюс – невероятно, но факт – по-настоящему счастлив, и Наташа знает, что она тому виной.

Ей кажется слишком глупым прощение всех обид, но её сердце сейчас – всё равно что сердце младенца – полно сочувствия, понимания и любви. И, быть может, виной всему гормоны, но думать об этом совсем не хочется.

Ей хочется обнять его, как можно сильней, как можно крепче. Но эта слабость, которую она подавляет. В очередной раз.

— Скажем, он просто решил поделиться новостью.

Брюс узнает хитрый прищур её глаз, так ярко говорящий о том, что всё и плохо, и хорошо одновременно. Он всё ещё боится сделать шаг, но держит подбородок уверенней, выше; взгляд – острый, смелый, и для Наташи это знак или вроде того.

Наташе нравится, что он смотрит на неё так. Не моргает и редко отводит глаза, но всё ещё поправляет очки. То ли по привычке, то ли от нервов.

— Радостной для всех, _для меня_ , новостью, — говорит Брюс неожиданно.

Наташа не ждёт, но улыбается, и от каждого его слова улыбка становится шире. А Брюс говорит, рассказывает обо всём и сразу, и Наташа не злится, больше нет, потому что теперь он рядом, он здесь. По щеке стекает слеза.

— Ой, — Наташа морщится.

— Что такое?

В мгновение Брюс оказывается рядом и кладёт ладонь поверх руки Наташи прямо на живот. Когда Наташа убирает руку, он чувствует, как один из малышей толкается.

— Они родятся _на Рождество_ , — тихо шепчет Наташа.

Брюс смотрит на неё, смахивает слезу с её щеки и легко целует в уголок губ, наконец позволяя себе обнять её.


	6. один — don't forget about me // стив (упоминание стив/тони, баки/пит, брюс/нат)

Где-то над горизонтом гаснет солнце. Стив смотрит вперёд, потирает переносицу, потому что по-другому просто уже никак. Бассейн вычищен, как и газоны, всё приведено в порядок. И все силы давно кончились, но на то, чтобы думать о Тони они всегда есть.

Закат или рассвет – неважно; Тони всегда в его мыслях, в его сердце. И зная, что его больше никогда не будет рядом, Стив плачет, не в силах сдерживаться, потому что это невероятно сильный удар прямо в сердце.

Стив помнит первый поцелуй, первое «я люблю тебя», первое путешествие в Испанию и все те невероятные улыбки, что Тони дарил ему. Стив помнит ужасный по вкусу домашный кекс, вечерние посиделки на ступеньках этого дома и все их совместно принятые решения.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив в пустоту, куда-то в воздух, зная, что Тони слышит его прямо сейчас.

Он бы поймал его ответные слова губами, целуя, но не может, и ударяет кулаком по ступеньке с той стороны, с которой Тони никогда не сидел.

Именно так все приятные слова ловил Питер, а Баки его баловал. Смотря на них, Стив улыбался, потому что был счастлив за них.

На каждое слово Брюса, Наташа крепко сжимала его руку, и это тоже было невероятной наградой для всего того, что Стив сделал.

И единственным, кому он не мог помочь, был он сам с дырой в душе от огромной потери.

— Па?

Принцесса зовёт его мягко и ласково. Стив поворачивается, немедля, и подзывает её к себе. Она забирается к нему на коленки и смотрит на закат, улыбаясь. Её светлые волосы щекочут нос. Стив аккуратно кладёт подбородок на её плечо, но не давит, и улыбается закатному небу.

— Почему ты грустишь? — спрашивает принцесса, и Стив невольно задумывается. Причин грустить слишком много, но надо ли ей об этом знать?

— Как я могу грустить, когда у меня есть ты.

— Это из-за папы, да?

— Да, — сознается Стив. Детское чутьё не обманешь.

— А он сказал тебе что-нибудь на прощанье?

— Он попросил не забывать о нём. Никогда.

— Мы справимся, па.

Она обнимает его, тонкими ручками сжимая шею. Стив улыбается и не замечает, как по щеке стекает слеза.

— _Я люблю тебя, па._


End file.
